best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Let's Only Think About Love" by Zach Callison
"Let's Only Think About (Love)", also known as "For Just One Day Let's Only Think About Love" is a song by Zach Callison, featured in the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. The song was featured in Reunited, the twenty-third/twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. Lyrics Steven Mom was a Diamond who invaded Earth Saw its beauty and its worth Mom made an army and she fought herself Did that even end up mattering when she faked her own shattering? Mom lived in hiding by the name of Rose With the friends she'd made, and the form she chose Now all that's left of her exists in me And I think that we can all agree That is a little bit upsetting I'd rather think about... a wedding! Let's think about cake Let's think about flowers Let's think about dressing up and dancing around for hours There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of! But for just one day let's only think about love Ruby Okay, Sapphire! I gotta get dressed for our big day now so... no peeking And no future vision either! Sapphire Okay. Pearl Oh, Steven... I just wish I could've said something sooner about Rose and Pink Steven We could think about lies That we told in the past Pearl They took it so hard Steven We could think about hurt feelings And how long they can last Pearl How can we move on? Steven Or we can think about hope Pearl Hope? Steven You know I've been hoping Pearl About what? Steven That everything’s better now Everything's out in the open Bismuth? Is that what you're wearing to the wedding? Bismuth It's the nicest thing I own. Steven Lookin' sharp! We could think about flowers We could think about cake We could think about wonderful promises we have the power to make There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of! But for just one day let's only think about love Amethyst Maybe I shouldn't have picked up roses. Might be a little... controversial Steven We could all rethink how we feel about Rose When it comes to Pink, and the things that she did in the past I suppose Amethyst Yeah Steven Or we both could feel better ‘Cause we could think about how We could think about us And we could think about now Amethyst Well, if we don't use these we're gonna need something else. Steven No worries, Peridot’s gathering more flowers right now I'll go get her Humming But for just one day let's only think about... Peridot? Peridot: What if Lapis was right? Sooner or later, the Diamonds are going to come for the Cluster. We're all gonna die here! Steven We could think about war We could think about fighting We could think about long lost friends we wish we were inviting We could think about the broken gems in the Cluster at the planet's core Or we could think about the bubble we made so that they can't be hurt any- they can't be hurt anymore We can think about joy We could think about pain We could think about sunshine We could think about rain There's an awful lot of awful things we could be thinking of! But for just one day let's only think about~ Everyone Just one day let's only think about Just one day let's only think about Steven Love Why It Rocks # This is a very sweet song mostly sung by Steven (with most of the others joining in near the end) about not worrying about the past or future and to just look forward to Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. # The song has a very Broadway/Disney-esque feel to it, and is one of Zach Callison's best songs, especially with his amazing vocal range and holding the final note of the song for nearly ten seconds. # The Lyrics are amazing # Through this song, Zach Callison is able to show that, despite his age, he can still pull off his Steven voice with great gusto. Video Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Songs from TV shows Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay